just_dance_unlimited_partyfandomcom-20200213-history
Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life
|artist = The Frankie Bostello Orchestra |year = 2016 |no_of_gold_moves = 2 each |dancer_gender(s) = / / / |dance_mode = Dance Crew |pictogram_color = / / / |glove_color = / / / |lyrics_color = |codename = Alwayslookon |original_game = (8th-gen and Switch) }}" " by (covered by The Frankie Bostello Orchestra in game) is set to be featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a dance crew in Halloween-themed costumes in a theatrical fashion. They have a yellow faded outline. P1 P1 is a man with yellow hair in large curls on each side of the head. He also has sharp ears and black sharp fingernails. He wears a light blue Victorian-style ruffle shirt, with a black glittery vest overtop. On the cuffs on his sleeves. there are orange bands and his vest contains orange buttons, with an orange chain attached to one of the buttons. He also wears a red Victorian cape with a high collar that is held in the front by an orange broach with a purple gem. He wears purple slacks and black pointed-toed shoes. P2 P2 is a woman with a curly half-red and half-blue hairstyle, with a small black hat with a purple feather and rose on it. She has a black dramatic makeup, which consists of large running eyeshadows and a lipstick. Stitches were painted on her neck, left upper arm and right thigh. She wears a purple glittery top with thick orange bandages on her left lower arm and right upper arm. She also wears a yellow ruffled skirt with black outlines that is designed asymmetrically, revealing her black undergarments on the right side. She also wears a pair of black and purple striped over-the-knee socks with various holes and small purple ribbons on the sides and black kitten heels with a red strap and accents. P3 P3 is a man with a light blue, skin-tight suit that goes around the head and covers the body, hands and feet. The suit has a purple stylized glittery skeleton print on it. P4 P4 is a magenta humanoid creature. Its head contains only a single eye and tentacles on its mouth. It also has a pair of bat wings on its back, long tentacles for arms and darker pink sharp nails on their toes. Its right tentacle is painted light blue for motion controller guidance reasons. Alwayslookon coach 1.png|P1 Alwayslookon coach 2.png|P2 Alwayslookon coach 3.png|P3 Alwayslookon coach 4.png|P4 Background The routine takes place on a Halloween themed stage. There is a skeleton in the center reciting the lyrics. Backup dancers will appear occasionally in the background of the stage. Clouds appear in different colors throughout the song. During one of the chorus parts, a house appears with a "WELCOME" banner in the background and several more background dancers. Gold Moves There are two Gold Moves for each dancer: Gold Move 1 (P1 and P3): Jump and swing your arms in a wide vertical circle twice. Gold Move 1 (P2 and P4): Move your arms in circles by your side and kick your legs out one at a time. Gold Move 2: *'P1:' Throw your arms out to the right. *'P2:' Throw your arms up. *'P3:' Bending your right knee, lean to the right and hold your right arm out parallel to your body. *'P4:' Hold your right arm up by your head and your left arm in front of your chest. Alwayslookon_gm_wgm1_1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1 and P3) Alwayslookon_gm_wgm2_1.png|Gold Move 1 (P2 and P4) Alwayslookon gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Alwayslookon_gm_2.png|Gold Move 2 Alwayslookon_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia * After playing the routine for the first time, no avatar is unlocked. ** This is due to the avatars being coin unlockables. *As said by VLAD, this song will not be avalible on the Wii U version of and may not be on . Gallery Game Files Alwayslookon cover generic.png|''Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life'' Alwayslookon cover albumcoach.png|Album coach Alwayslookon_cover_albumbkg.png|Album background AlwaysLookOn 1101.png|P1 s avatar AlwaysLookOn 1102.png|P2 s avatar AlwaysLookOn 1103.png|P3 s avatar AlwaysLookOn 1104.png|P4 s avatar In-Game Screenshots S5UE41-6.png|'' '' on the menu S5UE41-7.png|Routine selection screen S5UE41-8.png|Coach selection screen S2PE41-6.png|'' '' on the menu S2PE41-7.png|Routine selection screen S2PE41-8.png|Coach selection screen Others AlwaysLookannouncement.jpg|Announcement Screenshot_20200210-153042.jpg|Proof of the song s exclusion on Videos Official Audio Monty Python - Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life (Official Lyric Video) Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party Category:Upcoming Songs Category:8th-Gen Exclusives Category:Songs on Just Dance 2020 for Wii U